Pierwsze koty za płoty
by Stokrot
Summary: Otabek Altin, Jurij Plisiecki i jak to było z obozem treningowym sprzed lat pięciu (czytaj: całe wiadra fluffu).


**Pierwsze koty za płoty**

To nie był dobry pomysł; ani trochę nie był i dwunastoletni Otabek Altin z każdą chwilą przekonywał się o tym bardziej.

Oczywiście, z początku perspektywa letniego obozu treningowego w Petersburgu zachwyciła go. Możliwość wspólnego treningu z najlepszymi rosyjskimi juniorami i pod okiem najlepszych tamtejszych trenerów nie była czymś, co przytrafiało się na co dzień; i z pewnością nie przydarzała się też każdemu. Z tego powodu, wyjeżdżając na te dwa tygodnie do Rosji, żegnany przez pękającą z dumy rodzinę, Otabek czuł się niesłychanie wyróżniony. Ba, miał wręcz poczucie, że pokaże młodym Rosjanom, gdzie pieprz rośnie, a wszyscy będą patrzeć nań w zachwycie.

Niestety, rzeczywistość szybko zweryfikowała te przesadnie śmiałe marzenia. Otabek uważał się za dobrego łyżwiarza – i skoro został zaproszony na ten obóz, to inni, bardziej doświadczeni, również musieli uważać podobnie – a jednak tu, w Petersburgu, przekonał się, jak bardzo odstaje poziomem od rosyjskich nadziei na przyszłość. Miejscowi juniorzy prezentowali poziom niemal kosmiczny i młody Kazach, mimo starań, nijak nie mógł za nimi nadążyć. W efekcie, ledwie po trzech dniach obozu, spotkało go największe upokorzenie, jakie jego dwunastoletnie ja mogło sobie wyobrazić: przesunięto go do treningów z sekcją młodzików.

Otabek westchnął, starając się skupić uwagę na zasupłanym sznurowadle, które od dobrych kilku chwil próbował rozplątać, ale bez skutku. Nie opuszczała go świadomość, że jest najstarszy w grupie dziesięcio-jedenastolatków i w dodatku przewyższa większość otaczających go dzieciaków o głowę albo i półtorej. W efekcie czuł się jak słoń w składzie porcelany, a fakt, że spora grupka rzeczonych dzieciaków co i rusz się na niego gapiła w sposób bynajmniej nie przyjazny, także sytuacji nie poprawiał.

Tak jak i teraz. Chłopak zerknął sponad zawiązywanej właśnie łyżwy, by upewnić się w swoich przypuszczeniach – i wtedy właśnie drzwi szatni otworzyły się, a Otabkowi sznurowadło z wrażenia wypadło z ręki.

Chłopiec, który wszedł do środka, wyglądał na jakieś osiem lat, choć oczywiście zgodnie z przepisami musiał mieć dziesięć. Był niewysoki, drobniutki i ubrany w mocno już znoszony dres, a jasna czupryna chyba od dawna nie widziała nożyczek, a mimo to Otabek czuł podskórnie, że nie ma do czynienia z byle kim. Nowo przybyły mimo niepozornej postury wydawał się emanować pewnością siebie, być może nawet nadmierną jak na swój wiek.

Inni, na ile młody Kazach mógł ocenić, też byli świadomi tej bez mała przytłaczającej aury: atmosfera w szatni w jednej chwili zgęstniała niczym jogurt z końskiego mleka i bynajmniej nie wydawała się przyjazna. Jasnowłosy chłopiec wyraźnie nie był tu lubiany – i choć Otabek nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, to mimowolnie zaczął mu współczuć.

\- Te, królewna – rzucił jeden ze starszych chłopców, o popielatych włosach ostrzyżonych na jeża. – Myślisz, że jak jesteś z Moskwy, to sobie możesz przychodzić na trening, kiedy ci się podoba?

\- Myślę, że ciebie w Moskwie w ogóle by nie przyjęli – odparował blondynek, zajmując miejsce na jedynej wolnej ławce, która całkowitym przypadkiem stała tuż obok Otabka, po czym, nie zważając na pozostałych, zajął się wkładaniem łyżew. Kazach zauważył, że choć nie nowe, wciąż były w świetnym stanie. Zdawało się to sporo mówić o ich właścicielu i tym, co było dla niego najważniejsze.

\- Ej, chłopaki, chodźcie – zakomenderował tymczasem inny z młodych Rosjan. – Inaczej Feltsman się wkurzy…

Prawda, pomyślał Otabek, czym prędzej zajmując się swoim sznurowadłem. Yakow Feltsman, przez łyżwiarzy zwany czasem Profesorem, był jednym z najwybitniejszych trenerów w historii nie tylko rosyjskiego łyżwiarstwa, a o współpracy z nim marzyli nawet najbardziej utytułowani zawodnicy. Zarazem zaś na pewno nie był kimś, kto powinien czekać, szczególnie na grupę ledwie odrosłych od lodu dzieciaków.

Kazach czym prędzej uporał się z zawiązywaniem łyżwy, po czym zerknął ukradkiem na swojego towarzysza. Drobniutki Rosjanin wydawał się całkiem skupiony na własnych sznurówkach, więc Otabek, nie zwlekając dłużej, wstał i podążył za resztą młodzików w stronę wyjścia na taflę.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Feltsman już na nich czekał, i ledwie wyjechali na lód, zmierzył wszystkich wzrokiem, jak gdyby ich odliczał. I chyba rzeczywiście tak było, bo na surowej twarzy trenera odmalował się wyraz niezadowolenia. Nim jednak zdążył zapytać o zaginioną owcę ze swojego stadka, dało się słyszeć cichy zgrzyt łyżew i zaraz potem jasnowłosy łyżwiarz z wdziękiem wyhamował w szeregu obok Otabka, odrzucając w tył przydługą grzywkę i zaczepnie zadzierając nos.

Yakow Feltsman przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał to skomentować, ale zrezygnował.

\- Na początek rozgrzewka, potem zwroty i zwroty odwrotne, wzdłuż krótszej osi lodowiska – oznajmił bez zbędnych wstępów. – Później skok do siadanego, dwie grupy, po sześciu w każdej. Zaczynacie stam-… O co chodzi?

W pierwszej chwili Otabek odniósł wrażenie, że pytanie skierowane było do niego i prawie że wpadł w panikę, zaraz jednak uzmysłowił sobie, że trener spogląda na prawo od jego osoby. Zaryzykował rzut oka w bok i odkrył, że młodziutki Rosjanin ma minę, na której można by kisić barszcz.

\- To strasznie łatwe wszystko. – Chłopiec dał wyraz swemu niezadowoleniu. – Myślałem, że…

\- Myślenie to cenna umiejętność, dlatego należy wiedzieć, jak z niej korzystać. – Feltsman popatrzył na podopiecznego spod zmarszczonych brwi. – Bez solidnych podstaw nie zajdziesz daleko, młody człowieku, zapamiętaj to sobie.

Blondynek zaciął usta i Otabek mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakie spojrzenie posłał trenerowi zza grzywki. Na mężczyźnie jednak nie zrobiło to wrażenia – i nic dziwnego, pewnie nie z nie takimi rzeczami zetknął się w swojej karierze…

\- No, do roboty, chłopcy – przykazał Yakow Feltsman, zacierając ręce i przez najbliższe pół godziny cała ich dwunastka w skupieniu ćwiczyła podstawowe kroki. Feltsman okazał się dokładnie tak drobiazgowy, jak Kazach się spodziewał: co i rusz krytykował i dawał wskazówki. „Głębsze łuki, pilnuj krawędzi, miękkie kolana, nie garb się!", słyszeli i Otabek zaczynał się już z wolna pocić z samego stresu. Był tak skupiony na własnej jeździe, że brakło mu czasu, by choćby spoglądać na pozostałych, ale miał nieprzyjemne poczucie, że nawet tu, wśród zawodników młodszych od siebie, zapewne odstawał w dół. Dlatego też z niejaką ulgą powitał kilkuminutową przerwę, którą w końcu zarządził trener.

\- Widzę pewną poprawę – rzekł mężczyzna, krzyżując ramiona na piersi – ale wciąż wiele pracy przed wami. Już o tym mówiłem, ale niektórzy z was mają karygodne braki techniczne. Jeśli nic nie zrobicie z tym teraz, zemści się to w przyszłości, zrozumiano?

Cała grupka dość ponuro pokiwała głowami. Spojrzenie Feltsmana złagodniało nieco.

\- Pamiętajcie, to wyłącznie dla waszego dobra – przypomniał im. – Na chwilę obecną nie mam większych zastrzeżeń właściwie tylko do pana Altina… ale on ma nad wami niejaką przewagę.

Otabek poczuł, że się czerwieni – czy Yakow Feltsman naprawdę właśnie go pochwalił? Równocześnie jednak jego uszu dobiegło niezadowolone prychnięcie i Kazach z miejsca spojrzał w stronę jego źródła, którym okazał się – jakżeby inaczej – ów zadziorny blondynek. Ajaj, zmartwił się starszy łyżwiarz. Czyżby właśnie zyskał śmiertelnego wroga?

Ściągnął brwi. Nie rozumiał, czemu tak przykra wydawała mu się myśl, że chłopiec mógłby go nie polubić – może dlatego, że jasnowłosy Rosjanin ciekawił go w zasadzie od chwili, gdy zjawił się w szatni? Otabek miał nieodparte wrażenie, że coś w jego osobie mu umyka; coś nieuchwytnego, a zarazem bardzo, bardzo ważnego…

\- No, moi mili, dość zbijania bąków. – Feltsman zaklaskał, przerywając rozmyślania Kazacha. – Skok do piruetu siadanego, pierwsza grupa. Powiedzmy… Ilia, Sasza, Kola, Żenia, Misza i Jurij. Zaczynamy.

Szóstka chłopców – w tym ów drobny blondynek – ustawiła się na lodowisku, podczas gdy Otabek wraz z pozostałymi zjechał pod bandę, aby nie przeszkadzać. Traf chciał, że obiekt jego ciekawości znalazł się wśród tych, którzy stali bliżej niego; nadarzała się więc okazja, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego jeździe. Jednak nim jeszcze trener Feltsman wydał pierwsze polecenia, chłopiec kolejny raz odgarnął z czoła niesforne włosy i Kazach mógł wreszcie zobaczyć jego twarz.

I zamarł, czując, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zapomni tego widoku – bo ze szczupłej, dziecięcej buzi patrzyły oczy żołnierza, nieustępliwe, niezłomne i zdeterminowane. Dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Otabka.

\- K-kto to jest? – zagadnął najbliżej stojącego z Rosjan. Szczęśliwie, wiedział, że jego wzrost i postura robiły swoje, i choć mogli go obgadywać za plecami, raczej nie zaryzykują docinków wprost.

\- Znaczy się kto? – Zapytany spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku, po czym skrzywił się pogardliwie. Nie umknęło to uwadze Kazacha i wcale, ale to wcale mu się nie podobało. – A, on. To Plisiecki. Jurij Plisiecki. Przyjechał z Moskwy i strasznie gwiazdorzy.

\- Gwiazdorzy? – zdziwił się Otabek.

\- Popisuje się, w sensie – wtrącił inny z chłopców, najniższy w grupce stojącej pod bandą. – Jakby był mistrzem świata, czy coś.

\- Właśnie! – dorzucił kolejny. – Wydaje mu się, że jak próbuje skakać potrójnego flipa, to jest taki super!

Potrójnego flipa? W tym wieku? Kazach postawił oczy w słup.

\- To ile on ma lat, tak właściwie?

\- Dziesięć chyba – odparł ten, którego Otabek spytał jako pierwszego. – A w sumie co się tak o niego pytasz?

\- Tak sobie. – Otabek łypnął spode łba, czując, że ukróci to dalsze pytania i nie pomylił się: pod jego spojrzeniem Rosjanie zgodnie cofnęli się o krok i zajęli wymianą przytyków między sobą. Kazach ponownie przeniósł wzrok na tego… Jurija?, który właśnie kończył wykonywać piruet siadany. Chłopiec kręcił obroty w iście zastraszającym tempie, pięknie trzymał pozycję i choć Otabek nie widział poprzedzającego element skoku, przypuszczał, że był on równie imponujący. Już na tak niewielkiej podstawie dało się stwierdzić, że młodziutki łyżwiarz był piekielnie wręcz utalentowany – no i podobno ten potrójny flip, na litość boską, czy to w ogóle było możliwe? – jednak sam talent jeszcze niczego nie gwarantował. Takie umiejętności wymagały ogromu pracy i Otabek wiedział o tym, jak mało kto. Zdążono go już okrzyknąć nadzieją kazachskiego łyżwiarstwa, a sprostać takim oczekiwaniom było czasem niezmiernie wręcz trudno. Niejeden raz zdarzyło mu się trenować na granicy bólu, czując, że ciało lada chwila odmówi posłuszeństwa. Jurij Plisiecki bez wątpienia robił to samo – a przecież był od niego o prawie trzy lata młodszy.

Otabek poczuł podziw. Doprawdy, jak można było uważać, że ten chłopiec gwiazdorzy? Kazach był pewien, że Jurij nie patrzył na to w ten sposób. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, ile już potrafi i za wszelką cenę chciał to pokazać; udowodnić innym, na co go stać i że zasługuje na poważne traktowanie. A jeśli nawet czasem zdarzało mu się popisywać, to czy serio było to aż takie dziwne? Był gotów się założyć, że każdy z nich zrobiłby to samo, gdyby tylko było mu dane…

Ach, uświadomił sobie naraz Otabek, no jasne. O to chodziło. Sam wprawdzie nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś takiego na własnej skórze – w jego grupie treningowej niewielu było chłopców i otaczały go co najwyżej sześcio-siedmioletnie skrzaty, a dziewczyny… no, owszem, bywało, że się na niego gapiły, ale ten, raczej bez zbytniej wrogości? W każdym razie, nie raz i nie dwa był świadkiem podobnych sytuacji na swoim rodzimym lodowisku. Jeśli tylko ktoś opanował jakiś trudny element prędzej niż pozostali, jeśli trener pochwalił kogoś o jeden raz za często – od razu pojawiały się zazdrość i niesnaski, ale zwykle szybko się to wyrównywało i przysychało. I tu… tu było podobnie. Każdy z uczestników obozu – Kazach skłamałby, mówiąc, że jego to nie dotyczyło – próbował zabłysnąć przed innymi. A Jurij Plisiecki…

Jurij Plisiecki, sądząc po reakcjach jego kolegów, był zwyczajnie za dobry – choć oczywiście nijak nie było to jego winą. Ale z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, że dopiero co przyjechał z Moskwy, może jeszcze…

Yakow Feltsman zaklaskał i pierwsza grupa zawodników zjechała z tafli, robiąc miejsce swoim kolegom. Otabek pospieszył za młodymi Rosjanami; ale chociaż bardzo próbował się skoncentrować, był na tyle rozkojarzony, że przeszorował zadkiem po lodzie już przy pierwszej próbie skoku. Wywołało to chichoty wśród współtrenujących – patrzcie, patrzcie, niezgrabny niedźwiedź z Kazachstanu! – ale łyżwiarza nie ubodło to tak, jakby mógł się spodziewać. Głównie dlatego, że wzrokiem szukał już Jurija i jego możliwej reakcji. Gdyby chłopiec też się z niego śmiał… tak, to by mogło zaboleć.

Nic takiego nie miało jednak miejsca. Mały Rosjanin zajęty był rozciąganiem się przy bandzie lodowiska i niespecjalnie zwracał uwagę na otoczenie. W pierwszej chwili Kazach nie był pewien, czy powinien czuć się urażony, czy raczej wdzięczny, ale zaraz odpędził tę myśl. To nie było tak. Jasnowłosy Jurij zachowywał się po prostu jak profesjonalista i najlepsze, co Otabek mógł zrobić, to odwzajemnić się tym samym. Bądź co bądź, po to tu właśnie przyjechali: by doskonalić to, co już potrafili i uczyć się nowych rzeczy od siebie nawzajem.

Trzymając się tej myśli, Otabek postanowił dać z siebie absolutnie wszystko na tym i na każdym kolejnym treningu, jednak gdy półtorej godziny później schodził z lodu, musiał szczerze przyznać, że nie spisał się dziś najlepiej. Zawalił mniej więcej tyle samo elementów, ile wykonał poprawnie, a to nie zdarzyło mu się już od dawna – nie miał więc powodów do zadowolenia, ani tym bardziej do dumy. Do tego większość pomyłek nie wynikała z błędów technicznych ani kondycyjnych: Kazach najzwyczajniej w świecie nie umiał w pełni skupić się na tym, co robił, i nijak nie potrafił wskazać przyczyny. Nie przypuszczał, by chodziło o stres związany z obecnością Yakowa Feltsmana – ten minął stosunkowo szybko – czyżby zatem obawiał się zbłaźnić przed innymi? Nie, uznał, to było mało prawdopodobne. Powoli godził się z faktem, że jego rosyjscy koledzy najpewniej nie będą go traktować poważnie, bez względu na to, co pokaże na lodowisku; zaś Jurij Plisiecki wciąż nie zaszczycił go więcej niż przelotnym spojrzeniem.

Nie to, że Otabek spodziewał się czegoś innego – było nie było, nie szło tu o to, by zaimponować młodszemu zawodnikowi. Byłoby to zresztą szalenie trudne: po tym, czego Kazach był świadkiem dziś, aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Najpierw, gdy już wszyscy uporali się z piruetem siadanym, Jurij zachwycił wszystkich czyściutkim potrójnym rittbergerem – to jest, mówiąc dokładniej, wszystkich z wyjątkiem Feltsmana, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz eksplodować – zaś Otabek z trudem przypomniał sobie, że w tej kategorii wiekowej wymagano jeszcze skoków podwójnych. Potem młodziutki łyżwiarz wykonał cudnej urody piruet Denise Bielmann, którego, Kazach był tego pewien, nie powstydziłaby się niejedna utalentowana solistka (i który, mimo wszystko, wzbudził śmieszki wśród pozostałych uczestników obozu). Na koniec zaś, gdy trener zarządził swobodną jazdę, chłopiec ni mniej, ni więcej, a skoczył wywołanego już wcześniej przez jego kolegów potrójnego flipa. Czy raczej, gwoli ścisłości, skoczyć spróbował, bo próba zakończyła się upadkiem, niemniej rotację rzeczywiście miał pełną. Była to zarazem ostatnia ewolucja, którą Jurij miał szansę wykonać tego dnia – po nieudanym skoku Yakow Feltsman praktycznie siłą ściągnął go z tafli, usadził na ławce za bandą i zmył mu głowę, aż się błyskało. Kazach nie mógł się temu dziwić; jemu też powtarzano do znudzenia, jak niekorzystny wpływ na mięśnie i stawy może mieć wykonywanie zbyt trudnych elementów w zbyt młodym wieku, jednak jednocześnie już teraz przeczuwał, że kolejne treningi będą obfitować w równie niezwykłe niespodzianki.

I tak w istocie było; z tą różnicą, że z każdym dniem Otabkowi coraz łatwiej przychodziło skupienie się na własnych wysiłkach. Poczucie, że nie przystaje do grupy, choć wciąż obecne, osłabło mocno; że zaś jego nikt ani myślał ganić za wykonywanie trudniejszych ewolucji, Kazach ośmielił się nawet na potrójnego lutza i flipa z podwójnym toe-loopem. Znalazł kogoś, do kogo mógł równać w górę, i świadomość ta motywowała go jak nic innego. Czego nie dało się powiedzieć o pozostałych młodych łyżwiarzach.

Ci wciąż patrzyli na Jurija wilkiem, a przepaść dzieląca ich od młodszego kolegi co dzień się pogłębiała - choć Otabek nie był pewien, czy chłopiec w ogóle zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Jurij Plisiecki był wojownikiem; wychodził na lód tylko po to, by dać z siebie wszystko i wydawał się nie rozumieć, ze innym może nie przychodzić to z taką łatwością. Do tego jego charakter - czy raczej charakterek - z pewnością nie poprawiał sprawy. Gdy przyszło co do czego, młodziutki łyżwiarz był, co tu dużo mówić, mocno bezpośredni, a słownictwo miewał przy tym takie, że aż uszy więdły. Trudno było w ten sposób zaskarbić sobie sympatię innych, ale chłopcu taki stan rzeczy wydawał się nie przeszkadzać. Mimo to Otabek czuł czasem bolesne piknięcie, gdy łowił jego spojrzenie. No bo… skąd taki wzrok u dziesięciolatka? Jeśli Jurij dopiero co przyjechał z Moskwy, to czy miał tu na miejscu kogoś, kto go rozumiał i wspierał? To znaczy, jasne, na pewno zatrzymał się u kogoś z rodziny, Kazach nawet nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby mogło być inaczej, ale ta rozpaczliwa determinacja na jego twarzy nie brała się przecież znikąd. Otabek mógł ją podziwiać, ale zarazem czuł smutek, że nie umie wskazać jej źródła. Właściwie, gdy się nad tym zastanowić, nie przypominał sobie, by chłopiec podczas całego obozu chociaż raz się uśmiechnął.

Dlatego też, gdy Jurij siedział samotnie na uboczu szatni, Otabka niejednokrotnie kusiło, by się do niego odezwać, jednak za każdym razem rezygnował. Bo w zasadzie… co miałby mu zaoferować? Nie chciał, by wyglądało to, jakby próbował wkupić się w jego łaski, albo co gorsza, jakby się nad nim litował. A przecież całkiem nie o to chodziło…

Zatopiony w myślach, nie zwracał większej uwagi na rozmowy w szatni; zaintrygował go dopiero zapach… jedzenia? Kazach uniósł głowę i zobaczył, że jeden ze współtreningowiczów – Aleksiej, ten o popielatych włosach, który najczęściej zaczepiał Jurija – częstuje kolegów czymś, co wyglądało jak słodkie, domowe bułeczki.

\- Pycha, no nie? – zachwalał dumnie. – Mama wczoraj upiekła!

\- Super! – zachwycił się inny z chłopców, Otabek nie był pewien, kto dokładnie. – Moja mama takich nie robi!

\- Moja też nie! – dodał kolejny z grona młodych Rosjan. – Ale moja babcia tak!

\- Ooo, a moja robi bliny i one są taaaakie super! No mówię wam, rewelka, po prostu!

\- A… A mój dziadek… - dobiegło naraz z kąta nadspodziewanie cicho i Kazach dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że tym którym się odezwał, był Jurij. – Mój dziadek w Moskwie umie zrobić pyszne pierożki…

\- Powaga? – Aleksiej, z nadgryzioną bułką w dłoni, odwrócił się do nielubianego kolegi. – Facet i w kuchni siedzi? To… to twoja babcia chyba całkiem nie umie gotować!

Towarzysze bułkoofiarodawcy niemal jednogłośnie ryknęli śmiechem, a Otabek aż się skrzywił. Przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że może sytuacja rozwinie się w coś dobrego, tymczasem…

\- No, a jego mama pewnie ma to po niej! Dlatego taki z niego konus!

Kazach zmarszczył brwi. Nie podobało mu się to. Gdyby to on powiedział coś podobnego o rodzinie któregokolwiek z kolegów, przez tydzień nie mógłby siedzieć, nie wspominając o tym, że musiałby w odpowiedni sposób przeprosić. Jego rodzice – i dziadkowie też, skoro o tym mowa – byli bardzo wyczuleni na tym punkcie.

Już się podnosił, by powiedzieć starszemu z Rosjan, co o tym myśli, gdy ten postanowił zadać ostateczny, w zamyśle, cios.

\- Ale w ogóle to strasznie lamerskie, nie? Dziadek i pierożki, ihihihihi!

\- Zamknij się! – rozległo się, nim Otabek zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować. – Ty… ty świnio! Gnoju zasmarkany! N-nie masz pojęcia…!

Kazach błyskawicznie podszedł bliżej. Widywał już poirytowanego Jurija, ale nigdy do tego stopnia. Młodziutki łyżwiarz wyglądał jak rozwścieczony kot: pochylony do przodu, pięści zaciśnięte u boków, oczy sypiące iskrami. Jeszcze chwila a…

\- Nienawidzę cię – wysyczał Jurij Plisiecki w stronę swojego popielatowłosego prześladowcy. – Nienawidzę cię, słyszysz?! I… I udław się!

To powiedziawszy – czy raczej wywrzeszczawszy ile sił w płucach – chłopiec porwał swoje łyżwy i wypadł z szatni jak burza, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Otabek popatrzył za nim, zmartwiony (całe szczęście, obyło się bez rękoczynów!), podczas gdy grupka „żartownisiów" próbowała jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócić do rozmowy. Kazach z zaciętą miną skierował się w ich stronę.

\- Mój dziadek – rzucił, niby to mimochodem – był mistrzem Kazachstanu w judo, a teraz jest trenerem w jednym z najlepszych klubów w kraju. I na dokładkę piecze najlepsze ciasto bakaliowe, jakie jadłem.

Nie czekając, czy zaszczycą go odpowiedzią, Otabek wyminął dumnie całą grupkę, po czym bez słowa zasznurował łyżwy i podążył w ślady Jurija. Odprowadzały go mocno niepewne spojrzenia, więc wyglądało na to, że jego drobna manifestacja odniosła sukces.

Niestety, jak się wkrótce okazało, nie rozwiązało to problemu. Owszem, Aleksiej i jego koleżkowie odczepili się od Jurija przynajmniej na czas bieżącego treningu, ale było to marną pociechą, gdy dostrzegło się, jak bardzo zraniło chłopca to, co się stało. Jurij Plisiecki – całkiem jak nie on - psuł dziś niemal wszystko, co się dało; nawet podwójnego axla, który zwykle przychodził mu bez najmniejszych problemów. W efekcie zgarnął dwie reprymendy od nieświadomego niczego Feltsmana (przy drugiej Aleksiej sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zamierzał zachichotać, ale wystarczyło, że Otabek spojrzał w jego stronę), z lodu zaś zjeżdżał wyraźnie bliski łez, choć walczył, by tego po sobie nie okazać. Do szatni też nie poszedł od razu; Kazach widział, jak przysiadł na ławeczce za bandą, gmerając nerwowo przy sznurowadłach i uznał, że lepiej będzie dać mu trochę czasu. Kiedy jednak większość grupy treningowej zdążyła się już rozejść, a Jurija wciąż nie było widać, Otabek zaczął się niepokoić. W na pół rozwiązanych łyżwach wyszedł z szatni, kierując się w stronę lodowiska i już po chwili jego uszu dobiegł charakterystyczny, cichy zgrzyt. No jasne, pomyślał Kazach, po cichu podchodząc bliżej, musiał jakimś cudem ubłagać Feltsmana, by pozwolił mu jeszcze pojeździć. Ewentualnie, co też nie było niemożliwe, poczekał, aż trener wyjdzie i zakradł się na lód bez jego wiedzy…

Otabek zatrzymał się w pewnej odległości od bandy, tak by nie zostać od razu zauważonym, gdyby Jurij spojrzał w tę stronę, ale mieć przy tym dobry widok na taflę. Jak zdążył się domyślić, chłopcu nie dawały spokoju błędy, które popełnił wcześniej: w ciągu może pięciu minut Kazach był świadkiem kilku potrójnych i podwójnych toe-lopoów, średnio udanego potrójnego salchowa i bliżej nieokreślonej liczby podwójnych axli, które z każdą kolejną próbą wyglądały lepiej. Wydawało się, że Jurij powoli odzyskuje spokój i pewność siebie, i Otabek już-już miał się uśmiechnąć, gdy nagle coś w zachowaniu młodego Rosjanina zwróciło jego uwagę. Chłopiec od dobrej chwili nie wykonał żadnego skoku i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby próbował coś wymierzyć. Starszy łyżwiarz poczuł ostrzegawcze piknięcie. Co on takiego kombino-…

Nie zdążył nawet skończyć tej myśli, gdy Jurij Plisiecki ruszył naraz energicznie z samego końca lodowiska, nabrał szalonego wręcz rozpędu, a potem…

Otabek ledwie dowierzał własnym oczom, bo oto Jurij wybił się do kolejnego axla. Tyle że…

Tyle że tym razem był to axel potrójny. Kazach jak urzeczony patrzył na kolejne obroty w powietrzu… i prawie krzyknął, gdy młodziutki zawodnik runął nagle na lód, wyraźnie nie dokręciwszy skoku, boleśnie – takie upadki zawsze, zawsze bolały – tłukąc sobie biodro. Boże, żeby tylko nie zrobił sobie krzywdy… Feltsman chyba by ich zabił, gdyby się o tym dowiedział!

Szczęściem, wyglądało na to, że obawy Otabka były płonne. Jurij po chwili podniósł się ostrożnie i tym razem powoli zjechał do bandy. Z całej jego sylwetki aż biło rozczarowanie.

Kazach potrzasnął głową. Rozczarowanie? Naprawdę? Po próbie wykonania elementu, z którym nawet najlepsi miewali problemy? Do którego sam Otabek dopiero nieśmiało się przymierzał?

Z drugiej strony jednak czuł, że rozumie, co kierowało chłopcem. Szło o to, by udowodnić - bardziej samemu sobie niż komukolwiek innemu - na jak wiele było go stać. Kazachowi ten stan też nie był obcy; nie rozumiał jednak, czemu Rosjaninowi aż tak na tym zależało. Bo jeśli chodziło o Otabka, jemu Jurij Plisiecki nie musiał nic udowadniać.

Tymczasem chłopiec przysiadł na tej samej ławce co poprzednio, wtulając twarz w pozostawioną tam bluzę. Dopiero wtedy do Kazacha dotarło, że Jurij płacze, że być może płakał już podczas jazdy… Nie widział wprawdzie jego twarzy, zasłoniętej włosami, ale drobne ramiona aż całe się trzęsły, a bluza ledwie tłumiła szlochy. Otabek zawahał się, niepewny, co powinien zrobić. Tak naprawdę nie marzył o niczym innym, jak tylko podejść do młodszego łyżwiarza i go pocieszyć; czuł jednak, że nie zostałoby to dobrze odebrane. Gdyby Jurij Plisiecki wiedział, że przyglądał mu się ukradkiem, a na domiar złego był świadkiem jego chwili słabości, zapewne nigdy by mu nie darował, a tego Kazach nie chciałby za żadne skarby. Zresztą… Jurij zasługiwał na więcej niż tylko banalne współczucie. Jeśli Otabek naprawdę chciał podnieść go na duchu, musiał wymyślić lepszy sposób.

Wycofał się cicho, choć było mu trochę głupio, że zostawia chłopca całkiem samego (ale przecież na pewno ktoś odbierze go z treningu, prawda?). Skoro jednak i tak nie wiedział, co począć, nie było sensu wystawać tu w nieskończoność. Lepiej będzie na spokojnie się zastanowić…

Po powrocie do pokoju w internacie, który przydzielono mu na czas trwania obozu, Kazach z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko i wpatrzył się w sufit. Myślał intensywnie przez całą drogę powrotną – z tego wszystkiego prawie wszedł pod rower jakiejś babci i w ramach przeprosin odniósł jej zakupy pod sam dom – ale dalej nie przyszło mu do głowy żadne sensowne rozwiązanie. Jednocześnie zaś to, czego był świadkiem po treningu, wciąż nie dawało mu spokoju - i tak kółko się zamykało.

Otabek przymknął oczy. Inni pewnie dziwiliby się, czemu to dla niego aż takie ważne, ale on wiedział swoje. Jasne, Jurij motywował go jak nikt inny, ale nie tylko o to chodziło. Sytuacja młodego Rosjanina przypomniała mu jego własne łyżwiarskie początki – jakby nie patrzeć, dla chłopca z Kazachstanu kariera łyżwiarza figurowego wcale nie była oczywistą ścieżką. Rzecz jasna, miał w tym wsparcie całej rodziny, ale i tak zdarzało mu się słyszeć pytania w rodzaju „po co ci to właściwie?" bądź „kiedy zajmiesz się czymś poważniejszym?". Otabek zaciskał wtedy zęby i starał się jeszcze bardziej, by pokazać niedowiarkom, że dokonał już wyboru i bynajmniej nie zamierza rezygnować. Jurij Plisiecki był w swoim zaangażowaniu bardzo podobny – a jednak dzisiaj ten mały, genialny wojownik wyglądał bezradnie, bezbronnie i przeraźliwie samotnie. I do tego jeszcze tamta scena w szatni… Otabkowi wcale a wcale się to nie podobało…

Uchylił powieki, mimowolnie łącząc rysy i plamki na suficie w fantastyczne kształty smoków, rycerzy i wróżek, aż niespodziewanie przyszła mu do głowy trochę szalona, a trochę rozpaczliwa myśl. Poderwał się z posłania, aż skrzypnęły sprężyny materaca. Być może… być może to mogłoby zadziałać?

Podniósł się z nagłą determinacją, po czym skierował się ku swojej walizce. Po kilku minutach przekopywania się przez jej zawartość, znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał – i zmarszczył z namysłem brwi, zastanawiając się, na ile był to sensowny pomysł.

Cóż, to w zasadzie był prezent. Podarunek od jego najmłodszej kuzynki, Aniel, „na scejście", jak wysepleniła dumnie, śląc mu szczerbaty uśmiech.

Otabek zastanawiał się jeszcze chwilę, skubiąc nerwowo dolną wargę. Teoretycznie miało to szansę odnieść zamierzony skutek – symbolika była właściwa i w ogóle – ale z drugiej strony Jurij mógł uznać, że potraktowano go jak dzieciaka. Kazach sam musiał sobie odpowiedzieć, czy jest gotów podjąć aż takie ryzyko – nawet jeśli nie zamierzał się ujawniać jako ofiarodawca.

Raz kozie śmierć, zadecydował wreszcie, zdecydowanie pakując potencjalne rozwiązanie problemu do własnej torby treningowej. Dumni rycerze Kazachstanu powinni podejmować decyzje bez zbędnego wahania… prawda?

Choć jednak decyzja zapadła, Otabek długo nie mógł tego wieczoru zasnąć. Głowę wypełniały mu setki scenariuszy i wariantów planu, który chciał przeprowadzić i nijak nie potrafił ocenić, który z nich okaże się najbardziej prawdopodobny. Kiedy zaś Kazach wreszcie zdołał usnąć, wydawało mu się, że ledwie przyłożył głowę do poduszki, a już rozległ się sygnał budzika wzywającego na poranny trening.

Tego ranka wszystko leciało mu z rąk i aż sam był o to na siebie zły. Czemu aż tak się stresował? Przecież… przecież nie zamierzał niczego przekazywać do rąk własnych!

Celowo wyszedł z internatu wcześniej – nie miał pojęcia, o której Jurij zjawi się dziś na lodowisku. Okazało się, że musiał poczekać – tak jak pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkali, także i teraz Jurij Plisiecki przybył jako jeden z ostatnich. Otabek obrzucił go ukradkiem uważnym spojrzeniem. Chłopiec był może nieco bledszy niż zazwyczaj, ale na szczęście nic nie zdradzało jego wczorajszego kryzysu. Kazach uśmiechnął się lekko nad zawiązywanym właśnie sznurowadłem.

W końcu grupa młodzików przebrała się i skierowała ku wyjściu z szatni. Otabek wstał również i podążył za nimi, jednak tuż przy drzwiach zawrócił, starając się sprawiać wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniał. Kiedy pozostali wyszli, łyżwiarz natychmiast przystąpił do realizacji planu. Przypadł do swojej torby, wydobył z niej podarek, po czym z bijącym mocno sercem wsunął go w kąt Jurijowego plecaka. Cały czas nerwowo zerkał przy tym na drzwi – byłoby niedobrze, gdyby ktoś go przyłapał; w końcu z zewnątrz wyglądałoby to, jakby myszkował w cudzych rzeczach.

Uporawszy się z całą procedurą – zajęło mu to może minutę, choć Kazach miał wrażenie, że minęła co najmniej godzina – w te pędy dołączył do kolegów na lodowisku. Nie chciał ryzykować, że wyprowadzi trenera Feltsmana z równowagi.

Ten zaś był tego dnia wyjątkowo wymagający i wyraźnie nie zamierzał odpuścić nikomu, nawet pozornie bezbłędnemu Jurijowi, póki perfekcyjnie nie wykonają przygotowanej sekwencji kroków (wściekle trudnej sekwencji kroków, gdyby ktoś pytał Otabka o zdanie). Kazach sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem udaje mu się skupić na wykonywanych elementach; nie mógł się już doczekać chwili, gdy zejdą z lodu i młody Rosjanin odkryje swój, przynajmniej w założeniu, amulet.

Wreszcie Yakow Feltsman zaliczył mu ćwiczenie – Jurij Plisiecki, któremu ta sztuka udała się już chwilę temu, ćwiczył właśnie kombinację piruetów po przeciwnej stronie tafli – i Otabek, wymawiając się bólem brzucha, opuścił lód i wrócił do szatni. Jeśli chciał zobaczyć reakcję chłopca, musiał być tam pierwszy, choć oczywiście nie miał gwarancji, że rodacy Jurija nie zejdą z lodowiska przed nim. Niemniej, biorąc pod uwagę, że trener wciąż miał jakieś uwagi do wykonywanych przez nich kroków, istniał przynajmniej cień nadziei, że wszystko pójdzie po myśli Kazacha.

Nareszcie, po całych wiekach (czy, dokładniej rzecz biorąc, mniej więcej dziesięciu minutach) spędzonych na upartym wpatrywaniu się w drzwi wejściowe, klamka drgnęła. Otabek w jednej chwili zerwał się z miejsca i czmychnął do łazienki, zostawiając tylko niewielką szparę, przez którą mógł wyglądać. Tymczasem drzwi otworzyły się i do środka – o radości! – faktycznie wszedł Jurij Plisiecki.

Kazach przełknął nerwowo, widząc, jak Rosjanin otwiera swój plecak, wyciągając z niego ręcznik. No to wóz albo przewóz…

Jurij uniósł ze zdumieniem brwi, gdy jego dłoń natrafiła na coś, czego się nie spodziewał. Zajrzał do wnętrza plecaka, po czym wydobył tajemniczy przedmiot na światło dzienne.

Tygrysek. Zwykła, pluszowa maskotka, w dodatku nie pierwszej młodości; a mimo to Otabek liczył, że z jej pomocą uda mu się przekazać to, co chciał. W końcu tygrysy były silne, odważne i tajemnicze, no i chodziły własnymi drogami. Kazach nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, żeby coś pasowało lepiej do Jurija Plisieckiego.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że aż wstrzymuje oddech i zaciska do bólu pięści. Żeby tylko zrozumiał, żeby tylko zrozumiał, żeby tylko zrozu-…

I tak też się stało. Twarz Jurija pojaśniała nagle, w zielonych oczach zapłonął wojowniczy błysk. Chłopiec pogłaskał ostrożnie maskotkę, po czym przytulił ją mocno, uśmiechając się, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Otabek też się uśmiechnął, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę odtańczyć taniec zwycięstwa. Udało się, naprawdę się udało!

Przed wejściem dało się słyszeć gwar i młody zawodnik prędko schował pluszaka z powrotem do plecaka. Nie sprawiało to jednak wrażenia, jakby się go wstydził; bardziej, jakby chciał ukryć coś cennego przed niepowołanym wzrokiem.

Ledwie Otabek zdążył to pomyśleć, do szatni wkroczyli pozostali łyżwiarze. Kazach dla niepoznaki spuścił wodę w toalecie i wyszedł z łazienki. Wolał być obecny przy ewentualnej konfrontacji, choć przeczuwał, że dzisiaj Jurij sobie poradzi – chłopiec wyglądał, jakby wstąpiła w niego nowa energia.

\- Kurczę, co ten Feltsman? – jęknął jeden z przybyłych. – Z linijką będzie nam mierzył te łuki?

\- Niektórzy to mają dobrze – mruknął kwaśno Aleksiej, siadając na ławce i łypiąc na Jurija. – Owinęli sobie trenera wokół palca…

Otabek popatrzył na niego wrogo – bo też była to wierutna bzdura – ale w tej samej chwili Jurij Plisiecki podniósł się z miejsca i stanął oko w oko ze swoim prześladowcą.

\- Zostanę Lodowym Tygrysem Rosji – oświadczył dobitnie. – Jeśli chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć, zrób to na lodzie. I daj z siebie wszystko.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, zbyt zaskoczony zarówno treścią, jak i nad wyraz poważnym tonem tej deklaracji. Otabek zaś poczuł, jak każde ze słów małego Rosjanina zapada głęboko w jego dwunastoletnie ja i uznał, że sam też jest gotów podjąć to wyzwanie. Nie liczył, że uda mu się nawiązać bliższy kontakt z Jurijem tu, na tym obozie, ale już teraz mocno wierzył, że pewnego dnia w przyszłości, gdy staną wreszcie na tym samym szczeblu, będzie im dane porozmawiać jak równy z równym i… i być może zostaną nawet przyjaciółmi? W każdym razie Kazach zamierzał zapracować na tę szansę.

Popatrzył na Jurija Plisieckiego – przyszłego Lodowego Tygrysa Rosji – który pakował właśnie swoje rzeczy, wciąż z nieuchwytnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Tak, pomyślał. Do tego czasu mógł zaczekać.


End file.
